Death Is Only The Begining
by XxXxDrEaMhUnTeRxXxX
Summary: Bella can see dead people, plus in an asylum. Edwards is a psychiatrist, trying to find his daughter. Edward becomes her doctor, throught their journey they help each other solve problems. During the process they fall in love...no copyright intended. XD
1. Chapter 1

_I'm running...running...Why should I be running? I've got no place to hide. I'm locked in, no one cares or believes me. I'm alone stuck in a dysfunctional revolving world._

_"Ms. Swan you can't leave. We won't hurt you."_

_"Your lying!"I reached the end of the hall way, with no way out. I felt something closing in on me and screamed._

"Ms. Swan! Wake up it was just a dream."

"Get off me! Stay away! I wanna go home!" I felt a jab at the right side of my hip, and everything suddenly went slowly into the darkness_._

I woke up startled and tied onto my bed. Damn it! Stuck again. Dr. Pearson came in, and gave me a look of disappointment.

"Your still having those dreams?"he asked.

"No I woke up screaming for the hell of it."I answered sarcastically.

"Later on today I need you to tell me what you were dreaming of okay?."I answered back with an uh huh. As he left I started to feel cold, and I knew what that meant some son-of-a-bitch wants to talk to me. It was a little girl, but she looked fine until she turned her head and you could see the bullet hole she experienced.

"Oh crap" I wiggled, but the damn belts wouldn't bulged. I started to hyperventilate, and scream when through the small window I saw Jake banging on and waving at me. I went back to look at her and she disappeared.

---

"Hi Bells"

"Hi Jake" Jake is one of the many things here that I know is 100% normal. So since my six months here he's become the only person I trust here.

"I waited until I thought you were comfortable enough here that I'd ask you, but my curiosity got the best of me. Why are you here?"

"I would have told after we became friends."He gave me a smile and laughed.

"I should have known that."

"Let me try and make this short, we don't really get much time at lunch to talk. I've always been able to see the dead. When I got older, and understood what I saw and what it meant is when I started to freak out a little. I don't know why, but one day more than one came to me, and I was scared and going on instincts. I was stupid enough to think that trying to kill them would make them go away, and I sadly mistook two pedestrians as the _deceased_, and killed them.

"I knew something was wrong because they didn't go away as I suspected. I panicked and ran off, and since I never planed for it;they caught me quickly. There was court and meetings, and after the jury they labeled me clinically insane."

"Wow." I gave a half laugh."Well you already know my story so"

The speakers announced the end of lunch, and to continue or schedules.

---

_Patient: Isabella Swan  
Age: 26  
Sex: Female  
DOB: September 13,1982  
The Patients Arrival: March 15,2009_

Condition: She has schizophrenia. Believes she sees dead people. Ended up killing two pedestrians. She thought that by killing the dead, that they'd go away. The court voted for criminally insane. She her self thinks that it was an accident that won't happen again, but we can't trust that. She still has vivid nightmares, and horrid hallucinations. Dr. Pearson has been doing sessions with her that lead nowhere.

"Edward?"I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Emma?"

"OMG Edward its been so long. How are you?"

"I'm swell, you?" Holy crap its Emma.

"I'm great. Who would have thought that I'd run into Edward Anthony Masen in starbucks?"she said with a hearty laugh. I could tell she was searching something in my eyes but couldn't find it. "I guess I should cut to the chase then."

"What for?"

"About me running away without saying goodbye."

"Oh, that"

"Yes...Edward. You should sit down for this."

"Emma... What happened?"She looked worry, and I was anxious. For over one year I've been wondering what happened to her.

"Oh Edward I never thought I'd have to tell you this, but you should know. Before I felt I was pregnant... with your baby."I stud up, and start walking away, I couldn't listen anymore. "Edward please stay let me finish, I-I was petrified I didn't know what to do we were both in collage starting a life, having a baby would've ruined it for us! After I was positive that I was pregnant, I thought of abortion; but I could never do that to a human being. So I was left with adoption -"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think you'd understand my decision."

"Your decision! We created her its ours 50 50. I should have known!"

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"I'm leaving I can't take this."

"Edward please...Her name is Hermia!" I stopped in my tracks, and let her catch up to me. "I asked her adoptive parents if they can call her that. I named her that because you love that play. I know you won't for give me, but after her first birthday they gave me this picture, I want you to have it."

"Hermia." I said softly.

"I love you." I heard her steps behind me dimer.

---

I woke up confused with only one word on my mind, Edward. I tried to remember what I had on that dream, but all that comes back is a recked car with a man named Edward, clutching a picture of a little girl in his hand. He had messy bronze hair. He looked amazing. The toddler may have been his daughter, they had the same eye and hair color.

After lunch I had my very uncomfortable session with Dr. Pearson. He looked freaked when I told him I had dream of him. _Not in a negative way for me of course_,but this dream felt real, and it came with pain. Not his pain, but mine. That doesn't make sense I don't know the guy.

Or so I thought.

---

_Patient: Jacob Black  
Age: 24  
DOB: September 5,1985  
The Patients Arrival: June 1,2007  
_  
I let my eyes wander over to my new copy of A Midsummers Night's Dream and the picture of my daughter. When I passed a store and found a copy, I stop myself from buying it. _Focus._

_Condition: When we received Mr. Black, he had a condition unknown. Dr. Pearson calls it Betadosis. Mr. Black believes in mythical creatures, mainly werewolf. In Washington where he used to live, he set up a trap, and captured a hiker._

I turned my head and check the time _12:50 AM, _time to go to sleep. Tomorrow I'm going over to Voltruri The Asylum.

---

"Morning Bella did you sleep okay?"

"Morning Esme, It was a good nights rest."I answered with a smile. I like Esme she has that motherly love quality.

"Your going to meet you new Doctor today...Dr. Masen."

"Masen's a good name, what happened to Dr. Pearson?

"Your parents didn't see much progress with Dr. Pearson. So they wanted a new doctor for you, and we found Dr. Masen."

"Oh, _Parents."_

"Bella go down to breakfast before you see the doctor OK?"

"Sure." I quickly brushed my teeth, and headed downstairs. "Hey Jake, whats for breakfast?"

---

"You and your _Betadosis_., they probably made it up just to keep you here." I told him after taking my last bite of breakfast.

"Isabella Swan?" I turned around to meet my worst nightmare...awake..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it toke me so long, high school is hectic n exhausting.

* * *

EPOV

Once I made my way to asylum my palms started to sweat. How are the patients here?? Crazy just like in Shutter Island??What about the orderlies?? Will they treat me with respect?? I cut the engine of the car and sucked in a breath and got out the car. I couldn't keep myself from running over to the reception desk from my car.

"Hello" I said breathless.

"Hello" The woman at the desk with a slight blush. "You're a visitor?"

"No, I'm Dr. Masen" To my respond she made a frown, probably on the no policy on having a relationship with co-workers I guess.

"The new doctor?"

"Yes."

"OH, Well then welcome," and she handed me an ID.

"Thanks um...Lucy." I said with a genuine smile plastered on my face. I made my way down the corridor and found a man in a white coat who could probably give me directions. "Hello...Dr. Pearson?"

"AH, yes you must be Dr. Masen. Let's show you our facility."

---

Dr. Pearson showed me my office, the lunchroom, a few of the patient's rooms, and met all of the workers. I decided to meet a few patients for today to get the vibe of what the asylum is about. I'll start with Jacob black then Isabella those are the ones I really studied anyway. I hurried down to find Esme one of the nurses.

"Hello, Esme?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you know a patient named Jacob Black?"

"Yes, is in the TV room."

"Thank you...Do you think he's in a good enough mood to have a meeting with me?"

"Jacob is always chipper."

"Thank you Esme."

"No problem."

---

"Jacob Black?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Hello, my name is Dr. Masen you'll be one of my new patients."

"OK"

"If you don't mind I'd like to speak to you in my office for a moment?"

"Will it be done before breakfast I don't like to miss meals?"

"Of, course."

---

BPOV

Before I followed I turned to Jacob, and was returned with a reassuring smile. As we're walking down I can't help, but stare at his back, he's the man of my dream! What the fuck is going on?? Why is he here?? Is he real?? Am I dreaming?? He is really hot.

After all the twists and turns we finally make it to his office. It was, well white everything in this place is white.

"Well Ms. Swan, how has everything been?"

"I-I won't answer to people I don't know." It's hard to concentrate with those soft green eyes analyzing me. I'm positive that it's him in that car crash and he happens to be my new doctor...that is no coincidence, and that sucks. "You are?"

"Edward…Mason."

"Has anyone called you Teddy?" I heard a small smooth chuckle." What?"

"My mother called me that."

"Called?"

"Yes she died of cancer."

"I feel you…my dad died of cancer too."

"Do you know me well enough?" he asked.

"Nope." I answered with a broad smile." Siblings?"

"One, my brother Jasper"

"What college did you go to?"

"NYU"

"Wow your a newyorker…I'm from Seattle well I guess you know that." The one place I can't run to.

"Actually I'm from Chicago...What did you and Dr. Pearson usually talked about?"

"Can't we talk bout that on some other time… I think it's time for me to leave." I don't want him to think of me as crazy even though he's my doctor and knows that I live in an asylum. I should probably try and get back.

"By the way Jacob is a very good friend."

"I know,"and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Soul Alone_

_I meet your eyes_

_You don't even see me_

_You hardly respond_

_When I whisper_

_Hello_

_Could be my soul mate_

_Two kindred spirits_

_Maybe we're not_

_I guess we'll never_

_Know_

_My own mother_

_You carried me in you_

_Now you see nothing_

_But what I wear_

_People ask you_

_How I am doing_

_You smile and nod_

_Don't let it end_

_There_

_Put me_

_Underneath God's sky and_

_Know me_

_Don't just see me with your eyes_

_Take away_

_This mask of flesh and bone and_

_See me_

_For my soul_

_Alone_

_BY: Hannah Baker_

B p.o.v.

"So what happened?"

"With what?"

"That new doctor."

"Why you suspect him of something Jake?"

"I don't like him; he looks like he thinks he is so superior, _and_ he's so crypti_c_."

"He's OK."

"Oh no."

"What?!"

"You like him!" he said enthusiastically…wacko.

"Jake…I do not"

"He-He then why are you blushing?"

"_Because_ it is too hot in here."

"Sure, Bells sure."

"How did it go with you?"

"Simple….boring…and weird."

"Hm strange." _Time for lunch everyone! _The intercom said.

"Yes lunch!!!!!!! I love lunch."

"Always" I said laughing.

---

**J p.o.v.**

"_So Jacob, tell me about yourself."_

"_Uh…"_

"_You know at some point you'd have to tell me."_

"_Not really, you have my file don't you?"_

"_Ah, you're not much of a talker."_

"_Nope,"_

"_How about that name you've mention a lot to Esme? Is it Belle?"_

"_No, _Bella_"_

"_She's a girlfriend?"_ _**What is it with this prick?**_

"_No."_

"_Does she know your excessive interest to werewolves?"_

"_She's my best friend."_

"_Do you know what's wrong with her?"_

"_There is nothing wrong with her…us!"_

"_What if you thought she was a werewolf would you hurt her?"_

"_Absolutely not!"_

"_That's a progress."_

"_What?"_

"_It seems that your obsession with that certain mythical creature isn't your main priority."_

"_Oh." __**Huh?**_

"_This was our first meting and I already see this ending well."_

"_I can go now?"_

"_Yes." __**Weirdo**__._

---

"Helloooooo earth to JACOB!"

"Sorry I was…thinking."

"Humph."

"Stop it!!! I can feel your beady chocolate eyes." I chuckled at his funny remark.

"I'm the magus the great and powerful one!!!! Feel my wrath flying monkeys!" Mike screamed running down the hall being chased by orderlies and yelling "Ohh ohh ahh ahh" to everyone he passes. Jacob and I laughed our way into the recreation room.

---

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" Esme said breaking my reverie.

"Nothing worth publishing." I said with my bright smile. My sister Angela was the only thing that kept me from killing myself at the end of the day, but one day she was taken away from me without warning. It seemed impossible to let it go, I was ready to lose control, but Dad was sick and I was the only one left.

Then he died too I had no one to look up to, to confide in I wanted to go into a corner and scream to unconsciousness, but it never came with satisfaction. It was like a tear in my brain where all the voices creep in and trying to throw me off balance.

"After your break you're going to see Dr. Masen."

"Grreat."

"What you don't like him?" I felt that undeniable warmth in my cheeks. I looked up to see Esme's smile broaden.

"Um, he's um, uh he's intoxicating…"

"You can say that again you don't know how many times I've had to hear the nurses talk about him it's like high school all over again."

"Oh."

"No, I didn't mean it like that..."

"Nah its OK it happens."

---

Another end to an unusually normal day.

"Before I go Bella your cousin Emmet he sent you a book."

"Cool! What is it?"

"Um, _Sophie's World_. I think." _Yes! What I great way to end a good day._ Esme left my door askew before she left. I turned to my desk sat down and open the package. _There it is!_ My old novel of _Sophie's world_.

I looked up to face the window and tried to look outside, never really could form anything out there. I thought up to go see Jacob before we all got confined in our room. I turned around and saw…

---

E p.o.v.

As I made my way to the exit I heard an awful shriek down the hallway. As ran to its direction and orderlies were already opening the door. I looked over the door frame and saw its number I quickly recognized that it was Bella's room.

"AH!!! You gotta help me she was there on the floor blood was everywhere!!!! Get me out of here!!!" she yelled.

"You can't you must stay in your room you've probably disrupted other patients in this hallway. Calm down." An elderly said soothingly and sternly.

"She probably disrupted the whole building." The other orderly mumbled.

"Shut up! Ju just shut up! You don't know what your talking about." She reacted irrationally. I didn't see this morning…

"Where is Esme isn't she one of the nurses in this wing?"

"No Doc her shift is in the morning."

"You guys got this covered?"

"Yeah we got it." I tried to say goodbye to Bella, but her hid her face and was hunched in the corner.

---

"Hey bro! How's it goin'?"

"It is going very well Jasper."

"Aw, good to know. So seen any hotties?"

"Jasper I'm not _hookin'_ you up with any of my patients."

"Oh, you wanna keep em to yourself don't cha?"

"Shut up and eat your burger." He laughed boomingly. _Should I tell him 'bout Hermia? No it'll ruin the moment keep the conversation light…._

"You seem different can't put my finger on it."

"Oh no Jasper's inaccurate intuition is kickin' in."

"Ha Ha Ha very funny Edward." His weird ice cold stare cracked me into a sweat._ I will not break._ "So how's life?"

"It's great I've got more patients than ever… Though I need a new intern."

"Again? I bet half of the asylum's population are filled with girls you've fucked including staff."

"Hey! I'm not Charlie from two and a half men that's for sure." He said with his million dollar smile.

"You're so…eccentric it's petrifying."

"And you my brother are too naïve." I snorted with resolve.

"How long are staying?"

"As long as you need me sweet cheeks."

"I don't need you…"

"That's what _you_ said."

---

_I woke up tied down…I didn't even care everything was all fuzzy and awesome. A chill came out of nowhere and I felt a massive headache, but it was all smothered and I couldn't see straight. Black feathers start to fall I turn my head and see Angela. I tried to say hi but my mouth felt heavy with metal. _

_Now I'm floating and the sun is hot on my face I'm ascending upward to a church's belfry. I stand on the edge and feel the hour hand move to twelve. _

_Ding…_

_The bell is moving, vibrating everything even me. _

_Ding…_

_I slip and slowing fall._

_Ding…_

_I see birds flying away._

_Ding…_

_I'm on a road, still noon._

_Ding…_

_Cars stop by to see, but what?_

_Ding…_

_The blue red light of a cop's car won't let me see clearly._

_Ding…_

_I feel sadness, hurt, worry, curiosity…_

_Ding…_

_Why?! _

_Ding…_

_What's going on???_

_Ding…_

"_It was an accident!"_

"_The rain made it hard to see…"_

_Ding…_

_Edward? Is it Edward? Answer me!!_

_Ding…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, its been long. I wanted to tell you that the song secrets by one republic and give me a sign by breaking benjamin works great with the whole Bella and her problem with this secret and stuff etcetera...

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Suure."

"What happened yesterday at the end of the day after Esme's shift?"

"Wh - what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean...you saw something. Something that you didn't like."

"How would you know?"

"Because I heard you scream."

"So?"

"Why not talk about it?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Eventually your going to have to tell me. Why wait for the inevitable?"

Long pause.

"Well, that's it for now I'll see you this afternoon."

She quickly stood up and left.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, you want to come over and have lunch here? But you have to promise not to make a big fool of yourself."

"Whatever little brother all be there in like 20 minutes."

"OK."

I stood up stretched for a bit. Put away Bella and I's recorded session away in her folder and grabbed Mike's folder.

"Bella sweetie your cousin Alice wants to talk to you."

"Esme do I have to?" Alice has been trying to talk to me for the pasts three months.

"Oh, come on! Give her a chance I bet you she didn't mean any of that it was as long time ago."

"Whatever," I mumbled. I made my way to where the phones are and picked up.

Hello?

Bella! Hi, how are you?

Better as I'll ever be.

I've been meaning to talk to you for so long.

OK.

I want to see again.

OK.

So, would you mind me visiting? Like maybe this week?

I don't know.

I thought you can I have visitors.

You can.

Oh, you don't wanna see me?

Um, I - I don't know.

That's fine. I could feel the creepy aroma of sadness through the phone.

I - I want you to come...I think.

Really?

Yeah, I think you have to talk to the receptionist dude or ask Emmet he comes monthly.

Maybe Emmet and I could go together?

Oh I don't think so he came last week, and his job doesn't really give that much free time ya know?

Sorry folks, but ya'll got two more minutes.

Oh crap, time flies by fast doesn't it?...Well I guess I'll see you later this week.

Right.

Bye Bella! See you soon. I - I...bye.

That was very awkward...

"Soooooo where are all the freaks?"

"They aren't freaks they are...troubled people." He laughed at my response.

"Come on! Thats the only reason why I came here!"

"Hey what about me?"

"Oh, your just part of the package."

"Jasper..."

"Hey! Don't Jasper me! I'll change eventually. When the right time comes. Like Emily Dickinson says 'live each season as it passes; breathe the air, drink the drink, taste the fruit..."

"I always hated you for being better at poetry than I was."

"Hello Dr. Masen how are you today?"

"I'm good thank you Esme. This is Jasper my brother."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Ditto."

"So how are the patients here?" I tried to give Jasper the death glare, but he avoided it mercilessly.

"Lively and funny." Jasper did a ha-ha laugh.

"Well, I have to leave I was only here for lunch."

"Oh shame." She gave a hearty laugh. "Well, I have to check over to Bella anyway."

"Bella? Is she talking to you?" I asked a little to quickly.

"Yeah she's fine a tiny quieter than yesterday though. What happened yesterday?"

"Oh, I still haven't figured out she won't answer me on it."I answered.

"Whose Bella?"

"She's a patient of mine."I answered to Jasper.

"Can I met her?"

"Sure." Esme answered before I could yell NO. Crap.

"Hey, what happened? You look gloom."

"I'll tell you if you won't tell Ed - Dr. Mason."

"Bella," he gave me a give-me-a-break look. "Just tell me."

"I've been like kind of dreaming of Dr. Masen..."

"Ew! I Don't wanna know that!"

"No! You idiot! It's not like that!"

"Oh, but its not my fault..."

"Your so immature!" I shrieked in a whisper.

"This is what men do. Duh."

"Jacob, do you wanna know or what?"

"Okay, okay spill!" I giggled at his girly remark. I toke a deep breath and looked into his cute brown eyes trying to make sure if he really is my best friend, the one I'm telling my 'hallucinations' to...my tiny secret of Edward's upcoming death. Those stupid drugs fucked up the last vision, but they're completely about him. He's gonna die...

"Before he came here I had a dream...about a car crash...I don't know why...I kind of know how he's gonna die," I looked at his face for anything but all I saw was this foreign look that I didn't understand "There was another one last night it was so weird it had some of my memories too but I was drugged so that can explain things."

"So he's gonna die?"

"I guess unless I'm suppose to stop it?"

"Do you wanna stop it?"

"I-"

"Shh!"

"Huh, Jake?"

"Bella?" I swirled to see Edward, Esme, and a hot very happy looking blond guy.

"Oh, uh, hi?"

"Well well well you wanted to keep this to yourself little Eddie."

"Bella this is my brother Jasper." I looked back at him and didn't see any resemblance. An unexpected laugh slipped through my lips and I regretfully turned red.

"I...uh."

"We had no idea you had a brother Doc." Thank you Jake! I looked at Jake with a thank-go-there's-people-like you look.

"Yep it's true." Jasper answered.

"Coool." I retorted. This is really awkward...think! Think! "So what brings you here?"

"I fired my assistant and need a load off work and I always have fun with Eddie."

"Well, we should be going I'm still hungry. Come on Jasper." Edward practically dragged Jasper off. When they were out of ear shot Jake and I bursted laughing.

"Oh you guys shouldn't be laughing that was nothing."

"Of course Esme." I said.

"Oh, come on Esme it was funny!"

"Shh Jake." Esme started to walk away. "Wow a brother..."

"Who knew?"

I kept going back to what Bella told me. Is it true? Can she really? Tell that from dreams and drugs? I mean it be a great load that guys annoying, but to have him six feet under... I made my way to my room. I toke a look at my room and noticed my information on werewolves and started remembering what Doc told me that I have a thing for Bella and that my obsession is dwindling. What a jackass. It started to piss me off. If it wasn't for the werewolves I wouldn't be here!

I headed to Jake's room to continue our interrupted discussion. I walked in to see Jacob destroying his things.

"Jake what are you doing?"

"It's his fault he made me do it! I hate him, I them!" I went to him.

"Jake stop." He pushed me so hard I went out the door. I sat there on the floor shocked watching the orderlies try to calm him down.

"Leave me alone this was a mistake I need it!"

"Jacob come on your coming with us."

"No, I have to pick it up I need it! Please"

"No one is going to touch your things. OK?"

"Fine."

I always take it hard, noticing that we are in here for a reason. Even Jacob and I...we need help.


End file.
